Stay Together Itsumo
by Screaming Siopao
Summary: When at last Aya and Rei are both together and happy, a certain guy Aya meets claims that he loves her... and causes all sorts of trouble. Perhaps some SLIGHT adult content, but plenty of fluff! Complete.
1. One xx Unwanted Feelings

_**Screaming Siopao: **_Hey guys! This is my first AyaxRei fanfic.. actually its my first fic to put up on FF.N! Im really hoping people will read it .. and also like it! I just love the AyaxRei pairing!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I dont own Super Gals, any of its characters or anything like that. But I guess I own Shinji Tomine. I made him up..so I own him.. right? Cha.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

((Me talking during the story))

**STAY TOGETHER .. ITSUMO ..**

**CHAPTER ONE - UNWANTED FEELINGS**

This story takes place about three years from the end of the series. Aya studied her freshman year of college in the US. She and Rei were going out at that time but temporarily broke up beacause they didnt think a long distance relationship was going to work out very well. But during that 'break up,' the two were actually thinking the same things, _"No.. Shinpai shi nai yo.. dont worry. I'm not going to fall in love again. I want to be with you.. itsumo.."_

Aya then came back to finish her studies in Japan a year later.. but maybe something else will take a turn of events.. in her studies.. and in her lovelife.

**o0o0o0o**

"Wow, you shouldnt have done all this for me, Shinji." Aya was at a little fair with Shinji, a boy she had met at her return to Japan, who had asked her to go out. "But I really do think I should get going now.. beacause.."

"Because of... Rei? .. Come on, Aya. You and Rei have been together for a while now but nothing special seems to be happening .. are you sure you want to be with him?"

"Of course I do! I.. I.. "

".. Love him?"

"Well uh," Aya blushed.

"Please, Aya. Stay with me for a while longer .."

"I- I dont think I.."

**MEANWHILE ..**

Rei is thinking at home_. "Maybe I should have asked Aya out to the fair tonight.."_ He picks up his cell phone._ "Its not too late .. I still could.." _Rei presses "1" which is Aya's number for speed dial.

At the fair, Aya's cell rings. She reaches in her bag to get it, glad that she can excuse herself from Shinji.

"P-please excuse me Shinji," She walks away slightly and answers her phone. "H-hello?" Aya's voice was still a little nervous due to the fact that Shinji was still trying to persuade her to stay.

"Hey Aya. It's me" Rei said cool and calmly.

"Hi Rei!" Ayas face lit up.

"... Rei." Shinji glared at Aya. "Aya, let's go now."

"Hang on a sec, Rei," she said as she covered the phone. "Please let me talk to Rei for a while, Shinji."

"No Aya. Hes wasting our time. Hang up!"

"Uh .. no.." Aya was surprised to see how demanding the composed Shinji was being. In many ways, he reminded her of Rei. Except Rei was a bit more quiet and to himself. And Rei was more handsome .. if Aya had anything to say about it. Rei heard someone shouting and Aya refusing on the other line.

"Aya? Are you still there?"

"Hang up, Aya! Com'on!" You could see the fire in his eyes. If he hated anyone, it was Rei Otohata.

"No Shinji! Let go!" At this point, he was gripping her hand which held the phone. "You're hurting me .."

"Aya?" Rei was now concerned. The line went out. The last thing he heard was a man's voice saying "Goodbye.. Otohata".

"Shinji Tomine.." Rei angrily thought. His phone suddenly rang. He picked up.

"Oi, Rei.. its Yuuya." Yuuya was on what it seemed like a ferris wheel. "I.. I see Aya, Rei."

"Aya? Where is she?"

"Here at the fair .. I was here waiting for Ran for our date .. and it turns put that she's going to be a little late .."

Rei made a face that kinda of said, "Of course she's going to be late! She is always for everything else."

Yuuya continued, "Since I got bored of waiting, I went on the ferris wheel.. when I saw her with.. umm.. err.. Sh-shinji." Yuuya didn't like to mention the name to Rei because her knew how much he hated him. "You better get over here, Rei .. Aya doesnt look too well."

"I'm on my way. Thanks, Yuuya." Rei hung up the phone and dashed to his motorcycle while putting on his helmet. It wouldnt take long for him to get up to the fair, for it was only a couple blocks away and was being held at the park he often went to.

**MEANWHILE ..**

"Shinji.. please.. let go." Shinji was still gripping Aya's hand and fuming while stomping around the fair not thinking where he was going.

"Excuse me, Aya .. sorry." Aya held on to her hand that had practically gotten smushed by Shinji's anger. He saw the fear in Aya's eyes when he turned around to face her.

"Y-you look.. frightened."

"Shinji, you seem so aggravated.. did I do something to upset you?"

"No.. not you.."

"Perhaps.. Otohata-kun?" At the sound of his name, Shinji balled his fists. He waits for the day Aya dumps Rei for him .. beacuse he wanted Aya so much. Shinji was looking at Aya's face.. which looked frightened, at the time. He admired her cute, angelic face and had an urge to touch it. He sighed.

"So it _is _Rei.. huh?" Shinjis face went stiff.

"Please don't mention his name to me Aya."

"Ah.. sorry.."

".. Aya."

Her head was down. He reached his hand to her cheek.

"Nngh.." She blushed. They were now at a pretty lonesome part of the fair where there were no stands or rides. It was twilight now and the shimmering moonlight made Aya look beautiful. At least, Shinji thought so.

Shinji slowly and gently pushed Aya to a wall. He was staring at her raven-colored eyes and melted right into them. Aya was majorly blushing. He was moving his head closer to her.. hoping for a kiss. Aya tried to move further back but the wall behind her kept her from doing so.

"No.. Shinji.." she whispered. He didnt seem to hear this and was only and inch away. A silent and single tear fell from Aya's eyes because she did not want Shinji the way he wanted her. The tear touched his hand that was cupping Aya's right cheek.

"A-Aya..?"

At that very moment, someone came from the darkness.. took Shinji away from Aya.. and tackled him into the ground.

**STAY TOGETHER .. ITSUMO ..**

**CHAPTER ONE - UNWANTED FEELINGS: END.**

_**Screaming Siopao:**_ Review please. Flaming uninspires me. Any problems? Contact me.

Kung may problema sa fic ko, sabihin nyo, ha? ingats!


	2. Two xx Love War

_**Screaming Siopao:**_ Hoy peoples! Okay, so I only got ONE review. One GREAT review! From blacksheep18! Thanks! (: Ive decided to upload early. Since I got the plot down and also cuz I'm bored. I'm really hoping for more reviews...

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

((This means I'm talking during the story!))

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Super Gals or any of its characters .. sadly ..

**STAY TOGETHER .. ITSUMO ..**

**CHAPER TWO - LOVE WAR**

Aya had not known Shinji for a long time. She only met him in a cafe a few months ago. That year, she had come back from the US for her studies. She bumped into him and he spilled his cappuccino on her skirt. He pleaded for her forgiveness, and asked her to go out to pay her back. Aya refused, but Rei said it was okay as long as they were just friendly get togethers. But inside, he really didn't want Aya going out with Shinji. He was afraid she would leave him .. for Rei was hesitant on things and never really made a big move on her before. He didn't show affection for Aya so much .. his shyness and reputation always got the better of him. But he did care for her. For she loved him, changed him, and touched his heart even though he hurt her God knows how many times. But that was about three years past now, and Aya was a tough young lady.

The figure that had pounced out of the dark shadows was, of course, Rei. Here as Aya's knight in shining armor. As Rei hit Shinji on the ground, he tried to fight back, but he wasnt prepared. Aya finally snapped back into reality.

"Rei!" she covered her mouth to see him like this. She looked at the poor Shinji getting.. uh.. beat up like there was no tomorrow. "Sh-Shinji!" A big group of people and some security guards came to the deserted area to see what was going on.

"You stupid.. son of a.. don't touch.. Aya.. again!" Rei said between punches and breaths.

"W-why would _you _care! You don't care for her like I do!" Shinji said while wiping the blood from his nose.

"Tch! Don't ever say that!" Aya listened to Rei and was shocked. "I care for her more than you ever will!" Aya blushed. She had never heard him say this. "You don't know what that angel's done for me .. and as for you--" Rei's fist was held back by a soft and small hand. "Aya! Wh-what's wrong? Did this jerk hurt you?"

"No.. Rei.. please.. stop fighting." Tears of fear were starting to form in her eyes. Then right when Rei was about to say something, a guard picked him up and another did the same to Shinji.

"Hey, what're you doing? Let go!"

"We're going to have to take you and this young man away from here. You're causing trouble."

"I'll let myself out."

"I'll be taking you away to the police station for tonight. You have hurt this young man minorly."

"What!?"

The guard turned to Aya. "Do you know these two, miss?" Aya simply nodded, still a little frightened. "This young man will be taken into custody for tonight until tomorrow noon for causing trouble. The other will be sent to a hospital to see if anything's wrong. An ambulance is on its way. Here's the address of the hospital in case you want to visit. From the looks of him, he may have to stay a few days."

Aya looked at the unconcious Shinji. "Yes, thank you." She took the paper with the address from the man and glanced at Rei who looked ashamed.

"I'm .. sorry, Aya," he looked away. Much to his surprise, Aya went up to the handcuffed Rei and hugged him. Rei was shocked and slightly blushed.

"Don't worry .. what you did was somewhat a good deed. I really didn't want that kiss. So, thanks."

He smiled. He was relieved to hear that she didn't want that kiss from Shinji. She let go from her embrace.

"Don't worry! I'll see you soon.. because .. I'm your angel .. remember?" she teased. He blushed and remembered what he said to Shinji a while ago. Two men came and took Rei into the police car and Shinji into an ambulance.

"Uh, please excuse us," a voice from the crowd said.

"Com'on! Get outta the way!" another yelled. Two familiar voices were coming from the crowd. It was Yuuya and Ran. Aya turned and greeted them. Ran looked confused at Aya.

"Aya, what's up with this big crowd? And why are you here at the center of it?" questioned Ran.

"Um.. there was.. there was an _accident_."

"What? Are you okay?" Ran asked. Aya nodded.

"Hey, Aya, wasn't Shinji with you tonight?" Yuuya added. She didn't know how to explain so she simply pointed to the amubulance that was driving away with its sirens 'whoo-ing'. Yuuya and Ran gasped.

"Oh my gosh! Is he hurt?"

"What happened to him?" Ran and Yuuya got right to the questions.

"Um, uh.." Aya pointed to the police car. The two quickly recognized that Rei was inside.

"Don't tell me.." Ran drifted off.

"Shinji is only minorly injured. Rei just.. just got protective.." Aya explained.

"Oh, was Shinji bothing you? I told you he wasn't right for you, you know."

"Wasn't he trying to get extra close?" Yuuya asked confidently. He remembered seeing her with him while he was on the ferris wheel.

"Well, uh."

"Cuz it sure looked like it. And so I called Rei because you looked like you were in trouble," he added.

_"Oh, so Yuuya called Rei to come.."_ Aya thought.

"You don't look so well, girl," Ran said.

"Hm?"

"You better get home," she added.

"Uh, right. I'll take the bus."

"No, I could take you home," Yuuya offered.

"Thanks Yuuya.. but I don't want to bother your and Ran's outing. I'll take the bus."

"Oh.. okay.."

Aya felt like she just wanted to be alone. On the way home she thought about the wild night.

Why did Shinji grab her earlier and why was he trying to get so close? Whenever he had been with Aya they just talked. Nothing special. But tonight he wanted to do more than just talk. Should she visit him at the hospital? Or would that be a bad idea?

**o0o0o0o0o**

Ran and Miyuu were chatting away on the phone that night when Ran came home. She told her the incident with Rei, Shinji, and Aya.

"Oh my goodness! Shinji just grabbed her like that? And then he tried to KISS her?"

"You got it. I called her as soon as I got home. She told me all the details. I told her that he wasn't right for her but no one listens to ME."

"But Ran they're just friends."

"Chyea, I know, but Shinji doesn't think so." At that moment, Yamato walked in through the door and saw Ran on the phone.

"You'll never guess who's down at the station. Otohata!" Yamato exclaimed.

"Wow, bro. You're all late. I already knew that!"

"Oh.. uhh.. does Aya know?"

"Of course! She is his girlfriend after all."

"Is that my Yamato?" Miyuu asked on the other line.

"Uhmm.." Ran didn't want to answer.

"YAMATO! HELLO HONEY THIS IS MIYUUU!" Ran held the phone from her ears.

"AH! Oh my gosh, your girlfriend's calling you!" Yamato grabbed the phone.

"Hehe yes, Miyuu, I ate." Yamato started blabbering away to Miyuu.

"Wow, my ear KILLS! Miyuu owes me a hearing aid!" Ran complained. "Hm, I wonder how Otohata is doing in jail .."

**LOCATION: POLICE STATION**

"So whatcha in for, newbie?" A man who's obviously been there longer asked Rei.

"Oh.. I beat up some jerk who was trying to get with my girlfriend.. but I'm only staying til tomorrow afternoon."

"Lucky."

"So how'd you get stuck in this wreck hole?"

"Property damage. I only payed half but I won't be staying for long either"

"..." Rei went to sit on a bench-like thingy, went in his pocket, and pulled out a picture. It was Aya taken on the summer she came back.

"YO! Is that your girlfriend, man? She's really hot!"

"Ah! Wh-what the..?" Rei sweatdropped.

"Ehe.. my bad. But she is a keeper. You're pretty lucky."

"I .. know .."

**LOCATION: RAN'S**

"Com'on bro! Give me the freakin' phone! Talk to Miyuu later!"

"Ran! Geez, let me talk to her! I had a rough day at work!"

"Ah! Yamato! What's going on there?" Miyuu, on the other line, semi-panicked.

"Aha! Gotcha!" Ran snatched the phone from her brother and ran for her room. Yamato banged and banged on the door until he finally gave up. "Hehe.. sucker! Okay, so Miyuu, where were we?"

"Uhm .. we were talking about--"

"Oh yes! Shinji and Aya. She should just dump him like a bag of hot tamales!" ((Haha, The Little Rascals!))

"Ran how could she dump him if they're not even going out? They're JUST friends!"

"But like I said .. Shinji doesn't think that. He thinks they're pretty much together"

"Well, I hope Aya'll be alright. Shinji might hurt her."

The two girls had no idea what kind of hurt Aya was later going to go through with Shinji ..

**STAY TOGETHER .. ITSUMO ..**

**CHAPER TWO - LOVE WAR: END**

_**Screaming Siopao:**_Yeay chappie number two complete! Thanks, even ones who read but don't review. :3

_**Rei: **_Hurry up and review or else they'll never let me outta this heck hole!

_**Siopao:**_ Oh noes! Please support the "Help Rei Otohata Get Out of His Living Heck" foundation! No purchase nessecary! All you have to do is CLICK THAT REVIEW BUTTON! xP

Thanks to all. (:


	3. Three xx The Visit

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own SuperGals, its characters, or anything gals related. T.T Not even any posters.

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

((Me talking during the story))

**STAY TOGETHER .. ITSUMO ..**

**CHAPTER THREE - THE VISIT**

Aya woke up that morning finding herself all curled up under her thick covers. The weekend was over and she had things to do today. First she was going to have her classes. Then in the afternoon, when they were done, she'd go visit Shinji.

Yes, she had decided to go see him after all.

She slowly and reluctantly got up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Then she remembered Rei. He'd be let out sometime today. She thought about going to the station to wait for him, but she didn't exactly know when he was to be released so she just decided to call him later. Aya got on a bus that morning .. which was what she usually did to get to her university.

**o0o0o0o0o**

The day passed. She was tired from school work and plopped herself down on the bus' seat. She rode the bus to the hospital Shinji was in. When she got off, she found a cute little pastry shop by the bus stop.

She went in and decided to get two cute, mini slices of cake. One for Shinji because well .. she simply felt sorry for him. I mean, he got beat up by his enemy and dreamgirl's boyfriend. She had the right to feel bad. The other little slice was for Rei.

"It's been a while since I bought Rei something.. especially to eat." Aya smiled. "I hope he likes it.. even though he doesn't have the biggest sweet tooth." Her smile turned into a giggle.

Hey, why don't we go check on our hero Rei right now.. ?

**LOCATION: POLICE STATION**

"Otohata, you're free to go." The familiar voice woke Rei up from his afternoon nap. He looked up and saw a tall brunette man.

"Yamato.. ?"

"Com'on Rei, lets get you outta here," Yamato smiled. Rei returned a small one back.

Rei left the police station and started wandering the streets for a while. Then he remembered that Shinji was at the hospital. "Did Aya go and visit him.. ?" he thought. Then his cell rang. It was Yuuya.

"Hey Rei, out from those dingy cells, huh?"

"Uh, yeah I just did," Rei stated_. "Oh, so I'm guessing Yuuya knows where I've been,."_ he thought.

"I thought so."

"..."

"Hey, yesterday at the fair parking lot, I found your motorcycle. I brought it to your house.. okay?"

"Ah, thanks .. uhm, so do you know where Aya might be?"

"Lets see.. oh, Ran said Aya left a message on her cell saying she'd be up at the Shibuya Medical Center just in case we needed her. Why? Are you going to get her?"

"That's none of your business. I got to go. Thanks, Yuuya."

"Anytime." The two hung up.

At this rate, he was running to his house. When he finally got there, he went into his car, started it up, and raced to the hospital. He would have taken the motorcycle but he thought it would have been a better idea if he used the car because Rei predicted Aya was wearing a skirt.. and he knows how much she hated riding with him on his motorcycle while wearing a skirt.

**LOCATION: HOSPITAL**

"H-Hello, would you please tell me the room Shinji Tomine is being held in? I'm a friend of his. Aya Hoshino," she walked up to the front desk where a lady was at. Aya held two mini boxes decorated with ribbon.

"Ah, he's being held in room 117. Upstairs on the left side."

"Oh, thank you"

Aya still held the two slices of cake. Shinji's was in the pink box and Rei's was in the blue one. She took the elevator upstairs and found 117. She didn't know if she should just go in or knock, so she decided to just knock first.

There was no answer.

Aya creaked open the door and popped her head in. She went in and left Rei's cake outside on the little table next to Shinji's door.

"Hello? Shinji?"

Shinji flipped around and sat upright on his bed. "A-Aya .."

"Hi!" She smiled a beautiful and happy smile. Shinji's heart skipped a beat. There was only a bandage patched on his cheek and one wrapped around his wrist.

"A-Are you okay?" She asked. She was coming closer now and gave him a warm hug. He dug his face into her neck as he hugged back.

She blushed. I mean, Shinji was no Rei Otohata but he was still a good looking young man that any girl would blush over.

"I'm .. fine." But inside, we all know he was absolutely _not _fine.

A couple seconds of silence slipped by.

"Why.." Shinji said so quietly, that Aya barely even heard. She let go of her embrace and backed up, looking into his golden eyes noticing the sadness in them.

"Hm?" was all she said.

"I said.. why, Aya, why?" He stood from his bed. "Why do you choose that jerk Rei? Why won't you be with me? Why won't you love me back? What do you even see in Rei!?" he frustratedly interrogated.

Shinji had Aya cornered into the corner of the room, due to the fact that she kept backing up from him. You could totally see the fear and concern in her eyes, but frustration and some sadness in _his _eyes.

Aya finally lost grip of the little box she held in her hands and the cake fell to the floor with a quiet "thud".

"Ah.. a.. " Aya could not speak. She finally couldn't take it anymore and slowly but fidgetedly walked to the door away from Shinji, who stood dumbfounded with a blank expression on his face.

She left his room and took the other delicate box from the table. She walked fidgetedly and quickly all the way downstairs. As she was walking out, she bumped into a young man ((I think we all know who)) and started falling backwards. Fortunately, the tall figure caught her by the shoulders.

"Aya? What's wrong? You're face looks so pale."

".. Rei." And with that, she placed the little blue box into his hands.

**STAY TOGETHER .. ITSUMO ..**

**CHAPTER THREE - THE VISIT: END**


	4. Four xx Ichigo Kiss

_**Disclaimer:**_ Kari (Screaming Siopao) doesn't own SuperGals, its characters, or anything gals related. T.T

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

((Me talking during the story))

**STAY TOGETHER .. ITSUMO ..**

**CHAPTER FOUR - ICHIGO KISS**

Rei and Aya stood there like that for a while .. her hands on his with the box in between their palms. ((Remember they were at the hospital entrance where they bumped into each other?))

They heard two voices yelling from the parking lot. It was two nurses pushing a cot with a wounded man on it.

"Please! Out of our way!" one of them screamed. Rei got out of the way in time but Aya, unfortunately, didn't. Could she help if she was a bit slow and klutzy at times? The nurse had no choice but to push her softly, but effectively, out of the way. Aya fell to the cement, hands down and knees on the ground. She stared down, looking totally embarassed.

Her position looked like she was searching for a lost item on the ground or when she used to play 'Horsey' with her little cousin and was waiting for him to get on. Since she was in that position, much of her cleavage was showing beacause her top was a little loose. He bottom stuck out and her mini skirt was ruffled and blown by the wind, exposing much of her legs.

"Ouch .." The cement hurt her. She did not know what she was doing to Rei's insides. His heart pounded inside of his chest, as if it were having a fiesta in Japan.

_"Wow.. okay.. calm yourself, Rei.. Help her up!"_ Rei thought. He finally snapped out of it and bent down to her at eye level. Her blouse was looser than he had remembered and he absentmindedly blushed. "A-are you okay.. Aya?" She looked up and nodded.

He helped her up with one hand while the cake was still in the other. Rei lead the way to the car as they started walking.

"Uh.. what's in the box Aya?"

"Err, uhmm .. it's uh, it's for you!" She shyly smiled. Rei opened the box and sighed.

"Oh, Aya. You really didn't have to .. and you know I don't have a big sweet-tooth."

"Aw, please, Rei ..? For me?" Rei looked at her face .. which resembled a pleading angel.

"Okay, fine, whatever. I'll eat it," he looked away emotionless. Ehh. He still does have a little of that ice freezing over his heart huh?

At this point, Rei was in the driver's seat of his car and Aya was in the passenger's seat next to him. She took the box from Rei, went in her purse and took out a plastic fork, which was provided by the pastry shop. Aya scooped up a peice of cake and put it up to Rei lips.

"I'm capable of feeding myself, Aya," Rei teased as he held up his hand in front of the forkful of cake Aya was feeding to him. "And I'm not hungry right now anyway."

A few moments of silnce in the car.

-GROOWWWLLL-

Rei's stomach gave out a great roar.

"Oh, not hungry, huh?" Aya teased as she laughed. "Didn't they feed you at the police station?"

".. I- I didn't eat much."

"Then just please eat this little, puny, tiny cake! Aw, you told me you would."

"Alright then. You.. you can feed me," Rei sort of shyly said. Aya put the same scoop of strawberry cake up to Rei's parted lips. "Hmm. It's actually not that bad."

It was such an uber cute moment of the two. Rei was actually enjoying it. A few bites later, Aya laughed at how Rei had cream all over his mouth. She let out a giggle. "Sorry Rei. Here." Aya took a napkin and gently whiped his mouth with a smile.

_"Hn. She's so gentle and nurturing.."_

"Oh. The cake's all done. Do you like strawberries, Rei?" Aya asked.

".. Yeah." There were two of them in the box. She took one and put it up to Rei's lips as he slowly took a teeny bite. Then he thought of something. He took the other strawberry and put it up to a surprised Aya's lips. "Com'on. Eat it, it's good" You could detect a hint of pink on her cheeks as she stared at the warm smile he was giving her. She took a small bite and smiled back.

Rei couldn't stop looking at her happy smile. She was always happy with him, and he couldn't help but notice her full pink lips. He blocked everything in the world out, including Aya's blabbering, and just stared at her. ((Bad Rei! Don't cha know staring is rude!?))

"Uh, Aya .. you have something.. on your l- lips," he said out of no where while she was still talking to him.

"Oh? Uhm, thanks. Napkin.. napkin.." she chanted as she searched for a napkin.

"N-no.. I got it.." he stuttered. He was feeling a little nervous for what he was about to do next.

Rei leaned over to Aya and placed his lips on hers. He finally did what he was tempting to do for some time now. There sat a wide-eyed, blushing Aya. Then in an instant she let his gentle kiss continue, and shut her eyes. She was so happy. A few seconds later she was slowly backing up from his tender lips. But he wouldn't let her go. He made her come closer by holding the back of her neck. A mark of scarlet appeared on her cheeks as she let him continue expressing his love. The kiss was interrupted by Rei's wrist watch that beeped every hour. It was 6:00. Rei slowly and reluctantly let her go ..

_"Aghh .. sh-she wanted to stop .. I think. B-But I just couldn't let her go... I hope she doesn't think I'm some freak."_

"Rei.." she almost whispered.

"Uh, yes?" he was nervous to hear what she was about to say next.

She smiled at him. "You're the sweetest person I could ever ask for." He smiled back.

**o0o0o0o0o**

"This is your stop," he said as he was stopping in front of Aya's large home.

"Thanks Rei! Today was.. really nice," she blushed.

"Oh, uhm, would it be any trouble if.. I picked you up from school tomorrow? We could go out .."

"Yeah .. that'd be great .."

"Okay then, Aya .. see you tomorrow."

"Bye .." she walked out of his car and into her house. It was empty inside. Her parents were working over-time today. She shut the door and touched her lips. She leaned against the door and slid down with her back until she was sitting on the floor. Aya gave out a daydream-ish sigh.

"Rei.." she whispered. Rei also gave out a daydream-ish sigh as he went home.

"Aya. My little angel."

**LOCATION: HOSPITAL**

Shinji was laying down .. deep in thought.

"Rei, you little devil." Tomorrow, Shinji would be able to go home. And he didn't even know the trouble he'd be causing himself that day.

**STAY TOGETHER .. ITSUMO ..**

**CHAPTER FOUR - ICHIGO KISS: END**

_**Screaming Siopao: **_Sorry I haven't really updated in a while. It was time for finals and then my mom just had a baby so yeahh. I'm pretty busy! Summer vaca. is coming up so I'll update soon! Hope you liked this chappie. Please review. :3

_**Note:**_ This title "Ichigo Kiss" means strawberry kiss. And yeahh.. you have an idea why right? hehe.


	5. Five xx Caution

_**Disclaimer: **_Screaming Siopao doesn't own SuperGals and blah blah blah ...

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

((Me talking during the story))

**STAY TOGETHER .. ITSUMO ..**

**CHAPTER FIVE - CAUTION**

Aya sat in her last class looking quite bored. Who ever said college was one big party? She was daydreaming about the time she and Rei would be spending later on. Would they go out shopping? To a park? Or maybe something more romantic? Heck, her lovelife was turning out just as lovey dovey as Miyuu's.

"Hoshino. Hoshino!" the teacher yelled.

"Oh.. uh.."

The teacher sighed. "Please pay attention."

"Y-yes. Sorry."

Aya was too tired to just sit still but that is what she did. When class was finally over, she changed into something more suitable for an outing. She wore a blue-green tank top with buttons at the top portion and white-jean capris with matching blue sandals. Of course, what is an outfit without a matching purse and some accesories? Her hair was down and slightly wavy. She looked dazzling.

She walked outside and found Rei leaning against the wall in such a cool way. He looked up.

"Hey--" the two said at once. They looked away at the awkward moment.

"Well, shall we get going, little angel?" he slyly smiled. _"She looks great today."_

Aya blushed. She hated it when he flattered her like that. And 'Little Angel'? MAN! She knew she shoudn't have cracked that tease back in chapter two. In case you do not remember, I will quote what our Aya said to Rei back in chapter two before he got taken away by the police: _"Don't worry! I'll see you soon.. because.. I'm your angel.. remember?" she teased._

She laughed to herself. _"Haha, what's wrong with this guy?" _she thought. "Yeah.. let's go, Rei."

He opened the car door for her. "So .. where're we going?"

"Oh .. to someplace familiar .."

"Like ..?"

"Heh, you'll see." Rei started up the car and drove away. He was on the road only for a few minutes until reazlization hit Aya.

"Rei .. the fair?"

"Oh so you found out huh? But I hope you'll enjoy it more than the time you went with Shinji .."

".. I'm sure I will, " she replied then smiled.

"_I hope you will.. But why do I have this feeling that something bad's going to happen?"_ Rei thought.

**LOCATION: A CAFE **

"Hey Miyuu, Bro!" Ran yelled to the couple who were seated in the cafe already. "Yo Bro, I thought you had to work."

"Nah, not today," Yamato replied. Ran and Yuuya walked in and sat at the table Miyuu and Yamato were at. "Where's Rei, Yuuya?" Yamato asked.

"I don't know. He said he'd be out all afternoon. He's been pretty joyful though."

"Oh so where's Aya, Ran?" Miyuu asked.

"Beats me, I dunno. All I get is her voicemail and answering machines."

"Oh.." Miyuu said. "You don't think that those two are.. " she drifted off.

"They could be going out. They barely do. Maybe Rei's had a change of heart," Yuuya commented.

"Oh that is so romantic! Yamato, let's go out again soon!" Miyuu chirped. She happily clung on to the lad's arm.

"Uhh.. aha. Sure," Yamato sweatdropped.

"Well, I'm gonna call Aya again," Ran announced.

**LOCATION: REI'S CAR**

BRIIIING BRIIIING !!

"Oh." Aya went in her purse for her cell. "Hello?"

"AYA! Finally! It's Ran!" she practically shouted.

"Hey.. what's up?"

"NOO! What's up with YOU! What's going on between you and Rei!?" she loudly interrogated. Ran was smiling from ear to ear, knowing that her friend hated being asked these kinds of questions.

"Ran, calm down .. really. Nothing's going on," she said a bit nervous.

"Ohh, PUH-LEASE. Rei's actually been a teeny bit cheerful and you never answer your calls .. H-hey, where are you right now anyway?"

"I'm uh, I'm out with Rei," the lass replied softly.

"HAH! I SO knew it!" Ran shouted. Rei couldn't take it. He could hear the red-head's loud voice all the way from his seat. Imagine how loud it was in poor Aya's ear. Eeek. Rei suddenly took the phone from Aya.

"Ran, quit bothering us," he said, sounding pretty pissed off.

"REI! You dog! Where are you and Aya at!? Are you two doing something.. _you know_.."

"Geez Ran, we're in a frikkin' car. That's it," he coldy responded.

"Ohhh.. alone in the car? Together..?" Ran slyly said. She could be quite evil at times. Even though she was just messing around, she was getting Rei quite pissed. ((Note: stay away from Rei when he's pissed. Or stay away from Rei when Ran's doing something stupid to get him pissed.))

"Yes. But we're not doing anything. Sicko. Okay, if you need us we'll be at the fair. Goodbye," Rei coldy said and with that, he hung up the phone and gave it back to Aya. "Sorry 'bout that."

Aya nodded.

**LOATION: HOSPITAL**

"Okay, Mr. Shinji Tomine. You're ready to go. Just don't do anything big with that wrist of yours for a week or so. And also, keep it bandaged."

"Yes. Thanks doctor." Shinji walked out of the Shibuya Medical Center not knowing where to go_. "Should I go and look for Aya?"_ But, he didn't know where she was. _"I'm an idiot. Why did I.. yell at her like that?" _His own voice repeated in his head:

_"What do you even see in Rei!?"_

It hurt him. To remember the way she looked at him that day.

Shinji walked around aimlessly. Until he happened to stop by a cafe .. he dicided to go inside, have a coffee, and clear his mind up a bit. As he was walking in, Ran, Miyuu, and the others were just about ready to leave.

"I can't beleive we're not at the fair right now, Yamato!" Miyuu whined as they all headed towards the exit. "We could be having fun like Aya and Rei!" She was upset because she and Yamato hadn't gone out on a date in uhh, like, four days?

"Ohh, sorry Miyuu. I've just been busy."

"Ran and I have already gone to the fair," Yuuya added. The gang didn't realize that it was Shinji who had just entered the cafe. They were all too caught up in the chat.

_"The fair.. Aya's at the fair!" _Shinji said to himself. He entered that cafe just in time._ "That bastard Rei. Taking Aya to where I took her." _Shinji sat down for a while and massaged his temples. _"I've got to go there .. to get Aya, and apologize."_

Shinji got up, and all that was heard was the twinkle of the bells on the door as he left the cafe ..

**LOCATION: FAIR**

Rei stopped the car, got out and opened the door for Aya before she was even ready. He stared at her when she got out.

"Rei..? What's wrong?" He suddenly grabbed her and held her close. Aya was surprised at his sudden action, but hugged back anyway. Although, she didn't know why. "Rei..?"

"Aya. I don't know what, but something's going to happen tonight. Please.. be careful."

**STAY TOGETHER .. ITSUMO ..**

**CHAPTER FIVE - CAUTION: END**

_**Screaming Siopao:**_ Didn't get as much reviews.. but whatever. This is dedicated to you all, especially Kaori-Urunasawa08. You rock. Ahahaha. But why were you laughing so much in your last review? Was it really that funny? xD


	6. Six xx That Pink Cuddly Bear

_**Screaming Siopao:**_ WAH! People have told me that chapters six and seven were the same .. so I have fixed it! WHEW! I had to re-write chapter six from scratch cuz I didn't have the document anymore. I'm pooped! I hope you like this chapter! Thankies for reading!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Super GALS! RAWR.

**STAY TOGETHER .. ITSUMO ..**

**CHAPTER SIX - THAT PINK CUDDLY BEAR**

Rei and Aya were now at the fair, which was hustling and bustling. So many people have come tonight, because it was the last day of the fair. So much commotion was going on.

"So .. Aya, what would you like to do first?" Rei asked generously.

"Hmm .. Well .. I always wanted to go on a Ferris Wheel .. But I'm afraid of heights .. So, nevermind."

"You haven't been on a Ferris Wheel? You're totally missing out .. Come on, let's try it," Rei insisted.

"But, Rei .. I might freak out!" Aya sweatdropped.

"It'll be fine .. I'll be right there with you," Rei reassured her.

"O .. okay," She gave in.

The line for the Ferris Wheel was a bit long but at least it was moving. Rei and Aya got on the ride in a matter of less than ten minutes. Aya took a deep breath in and stepped on the ride.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Meanwhile, Shinji was out getting drunk, which was totally unlike him. He was just so miserable that Aya left him for Rei, so he drank his heart out. He's already had about six bottles of beer and it's only been about forty-five minutes.

"Is this my life ..? Getting drunk on a Friday night ..?" he sighed. "I have to do something. I have to get Aya back," he said with determination.

Shinji stepped out of the bar and looked for a cab. He was going to the fair.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Aya kept a tight grip on Rei's arm. She was getting a bit dizzy from the heights.

"Aya, are you okay?"

"Yes .. I-I'll be fine," Aya said. "Just a bit dizzy."

"Ohh, I'm sorry I made you go on .. I thought you would like it."

"N-No. I love it. Just because I can spend time with you."

This made Rei smile and Aya received a sweet kiss on her forehead. These two were really starting to act like a true couple.

All of a sudden, the ride stopped and the two had an amazing view of the entire fair. Aya started spazzing.

"Ah! What's wrong? Is the ride broken!?" she shouted as she shut her eyes and clung onto Rei.

"No, no, Aya! It's okay .. Open your eyes."

Aya did as she was told and saw the scenery before her eyes. So many lights and people and many beautiful colors.

"Wow .. It's amazing .." Aya said as she stared ahead.

Rei smiled.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Rei and Aya had gotten off the ride and were now roaming the fair. It was very crowded but they still had room to move around. There were many game booths and stands with fun prizes for everyone. But one certain prize caught Aya's eye.

A pink cuddly teddy bear.

"R-Rei, look at that! It's so cuute," Aya smiled.

"I could get it for you," he offered.

"Oh, no, that's alright. You don't have to--"

"No way, I'm getting it," Rei said with finality in his voice.

They two walked up to the game booth. The object of the game was to knock down the bottles with three rubber balls. Rei gave money to the booth runner and concentrated on hitting the stack of glass bottles.

First throw. Miss. "Darn it! .. It's okay, I have two more tries."

Second throw. Almost. "Ugh! .. Only one bottle fell."

This was the last chance he had to win that huge pink bear_. "For Aya .." _he thought.

Third and final throw. Hole in one! ((Uhh, I think I have the wrong game in mind. xD))

"Good job Rei! You did it!" Aya congratulated Rei.

The game booth runner handed Rei the giant pink bear and also congratulated him.

"I believe this is for you, my angel," Rei said as he handed the bear to Aya.

"Thank you so much! It's adorable," Aya exclaimed and gave Rei and peck on his cheek.

"Anything for you," he replied. "So, you like it, right?"

"I love it! You're great Rei," she said as she blushed.

"I'm glad then," he said as he enclosed her in a warm hug.

-Tummy Grooowwwllll-

"Oh, be quiet stomach!" Aya blushed again, but this time in embarassment, and patted her tummy.

"Well, someone's hungry," Rei teased. "Stay here and I'll get you some food okay?" Rei said. Aya nodded her head.

Aya stood at that spot for about five minutes. A lot of perverts were around and gave her a pat or two, if you know what I mean. She was feeling very insecure_. "Rei .. hurry .."_

"A- Aya!" a voice called out. Aya turned around to see who was calling her.

"Shinji ..?" She said as she looked at him in surprise.

"Yes .. I--" Just as Shinji reached her, he fell. Aya caught him, causing her to drop the bear.

"Shinji! You're drunk!"

"Nevermind that, Aya. Come with me for a second," he said as he stood up.

"No, actually .. I'm waiting for Rei .."

Shinji growled his name under his breath. He pulled on Aya's arm. "Come with me Aya. Be mine again."

"Shinji, let go!" she yelled.

"Stop resisting Aya," he growled. "Stop being difficult!"

Shinji was just way too strong for Aya. He got a hold of her and dragged her away. He pulled her into a nearby storage room. Aya tried to scream but he had his hand over her mouth.

"Rei .. help me .." she sobbed.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Rei returned with two hot dogs in hand. "Okay, Aya .. sorry I took so --" Rei dropped the hotdogs. The only thing he saw in Aya's place was the pink teddy bear. "Aya!? Where are you?" He picked the stuffed animal up and yelled for her. She was nowhere to be found. "Okay, Rei, stay calm. Maybe she went to the bathroom. But why would she leave the bear ..? Just call her phone and ask where she is."

He called her cell. No one answered. He called again. Still no answer.

"Agh! What am I going to do!? Yuuya! That's it, I'll call Yuuya!" he said to himself. He pressed "2" on his phone. That was Yuuya's speed dial number. _Always Nii.. _

"Yo, Rei what's--" Yuuya got cut off.

"Yuuya! Come to the fair. Bring the others!" Rei semi-yelled.

"What? Why? Calm down Rei. What's going on?"

Rei explained everything to Yuuya.

"I see," Yuuya said. "We'll be there right away!" And with that, Yuuya hung up.

"We'll be _where _right away?" Yamato asked.

"What's wrong Yuuya?" asked Ran.

"Was that Rei?" Miyuu asked.

"Yes," Yuuya said sadly. "It's Aya. She's .. she's gone missing."

**STAY TOGETHER .. ITSUMO ..**

**CHAPTER SIX - THAT PINK CUDDLY BEAR: END.**

_**Screaming Siopao:**_ Review! (:


	7. Seven xx Locked Up

_**Screaming Siopao:**_ Hey, hey! Update time! I thank you ALL who reviewed! :3

rhein-013

yumiclone

Kaori-Urunasawa08

xXreiaya-foreverXx

greenhyuga

Risuh

framed-high

Setsuna-chan09

blacksheep18

And thanks to those who reviewed in previous chapters. :D

But I'm afraid this story is coming to an end soon! OH NOES!

BE WARNED! THIS STORY ENDS WITH A CLIFFHANGER! BUT I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOON! AND KARI-CHAN DOES NOT BREAK PROMISES! (SOMETIMES) HEHEHE.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I'm sick of having to write this. T.T

**STAY TOGETHER .. ITSUMO ..**

**CHAPTER SEVEN - LOCKED UP**

"COM'ON! STEP ON IT GRANDMA!" Ran yelled as she sat up from the back seat of Yamato's police car.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Yamato frustratedly screamed.

"Ran. Miyuu's worried about Aya too but please stop yelling at Yamato," Miyuu said.

Ran was getting restless. She wanted to explode. Good thing Yuuya was next to her to calm her down .. or _else_. But finally they reached the street of the fair. Ran jumped out of the car like death was after her.

"Hold on Aya! You too Rei! Ran's a'coming!"

Ran was followed by the others a few seconds later.

"Yamato, I hope Aya's okay," Miyuu whispered in a worried voice.

"Don't worry, Miyuu, I'm sure Rei's found some trace of her." Yamato tried to convince to her_. "Poor Rei.. If Miyuu went missing I'd die,"_ he thought.

The four were in pairs and split up looking for either Aya or Rei. Yamato with Miyuu, and Yuuya with Ran. But this was the last night the fair would be in town. So it was jam packed with people, making it eleven times as hard to find anyone. Why eleven times? 'Cuz I like that number. That's why.

Miyuu spotted Ran with Yuuya a few minutes later. "Ah! Ran! Find them yet?" she yelled as she ran over to them with her man by her side.

"NOPE! GAHH! No Rei or Aya around!" she fumed as she kicked a random can.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Rei was feeling totally useless. All he had was that stuffed bear.

He couldn't find her, he couldn't call her, and he couldn't protect her from the creep who took her away. But he was exhausted now and didn't know what else to do. So he sat, more like collapsed, on the ground. People were staring at him, but he didn't care. He just sat there, supporting his head with his arms, praying she was safe.

**LOCATION: THE ROOM WITH AYA AND SHINJI**

Aya was tired. She was sweaty. Her clothes barely clung onto her body, for Shinji tried so many attempts to undress her.

Then she finally escaped the hold of the drunken Shinji and headed for the exit. But unfortunately for her, she didn't have cat-like powers and couldn't see in the dark. Therefore, she couldn't locate where the doorknob's lock was. She looked back.

"No .. please, Shinji. No more," she fell to her knees and begged when he caught up with her.

"Heh, Aya, stop refusing," he smirked evilly.

**o0o0o0o0o**

"Hey Rei! There you are!" Yuuya called out to his friend. They all ran to Rei who was still sitting on the ground. He looked up at them and Yuuya saw something different from Rei_. "Was he.. crying?"_ Yuuya thought. _"Nahh .."_ he shook the thought away.

"Any info.. ? On Aya?" questioned Ran.

"Aya .." Rei whispered in a depressed tone, remembering that he still hadn't recovered her. He bowed his head, covering his blue-grey eyes.

"Rei.. don't be sad .. it'll be okay," Miyuu put her hand on his shoulder.

"But she could have been snatched by that Shinji for all I know!" Rei grunted.

You don't know just right you are, Rei.

"Are you saying you give up?" Ran said in a rough tone.

This question got Rei's attention, but his head remained down.

"Cuz that girl is out there somewhere hoping that you'll come as her knight in shining armor. And what're you doing? Sitting here and moping around!"

Silence.

"Dammit, Rei, get yourself together! Get up and help us find AYA!" she stomped her foot hard on the ground. Rei looked up and creased his eyebrows.

"_Surprisingly_, you're right," he whispered. "I can't just sit here .."

"Alright, Rei!" Yuuya exclaimed.

"Hurry people! Seconds count, you know," Miyuu pointed out.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU MEAN _SURPRISINGLY_!?" Ran yelled. "I'm always right!"

This caused the group to laugh. Only if Aya was there to laugh along with them ..

**LOCATION: BOTTLE GAME BOOTH**

"Hey Kohji! Get me a couple more bottles from the East Storage Room, will ya boy?" yelled a man running one of the game booths. Actually, it was the game booth where Rei won Aya the pink bear. "Some kid shattered up these old bottles!" the man continued.

"Yes, sir!" yelled the young teenage boy 'Kohji' to the booth manager. The teenager went up to the East Storage Room, which was not too far away, and twisted the knob. He stayed there for a while, wrestling with that door.

**FROM INSIDE THE ROOM ..**

".. Wh-who the hell is trying to get in?" Shinji growled .. but he was somewhat scared.

"Help m--" Shinji muffled Aya's mouth with his hand before she could say anything else.

"Shut up, Aya!" he commanded.

"What's taking ya so long, Kohji?" The man yelled over.

"Sorry sir .. but this door's locked!" Kohji responded.

"No way. I remember keeping it open. Just try harder! Anyways, I'm gettin' hungry. I'll be at the food stands!" the man said gleefully.

"Uhh .. but .." said the poor kid. But he did as he was told and tried to open the door yet again.

At that moment, Rei and everyone else were passing through the area where Kohji was. Kohji was pulling his hardest with both hands. But then his fingers slipped from the doorknob and he started falling backwards since he was pulling on the door so hard. Kohji fell back causing him to bump into Rei.

"Watch it, kid," Rei coldly said.

"Ah, sorry mister!" said Kohji, who was butt-flat on the ground. Rei's eyebrow twitched and he held out his hand.

"Whatever. Just don't call me mister," Rei helped the lad up. "What were you doing anyway? Opening that door?"

"Yeah. I have to get it open before Boss comes back. Can you please help? If he yells at me one more time I'll--" he got cut off by Yuuya.

"Of course we'll help. Right Rei?" Yuuya was just too good-hearted.

"No way. We need to--"

"This'll be quick!" Yuuya convinced.

"..."

"?"

"... Fine." Rei went up to the door and turned the knob. No go. "It's locked. Oh well, I tried," Rei said emotionless while starting to walk away.

"But, sir," Kohji sighed. "Ohh well .. I'll get some bottles from the North Storage Room. I can still make it." And with that, the boy ran off.

"Hey, Rei! Wait up!" yelled Yuuya as he ran after Rei, who was a few feet away now. Aya heard this from inside.

"Rei?" she whispered. "Rei's here?"

"What?" Shinji said wide-eyed. "Ugh, dammit."

"Rei!" Aya screamed.

Yamato turned his head to the direction where he heard the loud voice. "Uhh, is it just me or did I just hear someone shout your name .. Rei?"

"Rei! Can you hear me? I'm in the-- " Shinji slapped Aya's face HARD to keep her from saying anything else. She came to the floor with a loud 'thud', banging her head hard as well. "Ahh.." she groaned as she tried getting up. "I can't.. I'm too.. exhausted."

"Aya, I told you to keep your mouth SHUT!" Shinji yelled at her. He was extremely losing it now.

"Who the hell was that ..?" Ran asked.

"Shinji. Tomine. That. Creep," Rei slowly said while gritting his teeth and balling his fists up. He went up to the door trying to open it, a hundred more times as determined as before.

Yuuya and Yamato went up to lend Rei a hand. Shinji panicked inside, and searched for another way to get out. Ran and the others were totally oblivious to the fact that the poor gal inside was knocked out cold.

"Aya!" Rei yelled. "Hold on!"

**STAY TOGETHER .. ITSUMO ..**

**CHAPTER SEVEN - LOCKED UP: END**


	8. Eight xx Itsumo

_Final._

**STAY TOGETHER .. ITSUMO ..**

**CHAPTER EIGHT - ITSUMO**

**AYA'S POV ..**

It was all sort of a blurr. Shinji... ooh, I get shivers just from saying his name. Well anywho, Shinji was well, undressing me. At least, trying to. Oh gosh, I was so scared. Then I heard a voice, I think it was Yuuya's, calling for Rei. I was so happy. I called out for him. Then all I remembered next was that I was on the floor. Shinji was screaming at me again. I .. I wanted to cry.

Everything's black. I think I'm out cold right now. How is it that I'm still thinking? Is this a dream?

_Rei .. Where are you?_

**NORMAL POV ..**

The boys pulled at the door with all of their might.

"Aya! Can you hear me?" Rei yelled.

No answer.

"She's.. not answering. Shinji what did you do to her!?" Rei was furious.

"Agh! This isn't getting us anywhere!" Yuuya said, wiping the sweat from his face.

Shinji was still trying to find a way to get out. But where would he go? He was trapped. "Crap .. why the hell me ..?" he said.

"That is IT! Move!" Ran couldn't just stand there watching the boys do all the work. The number one gal put her super street fighting skills to work. The same skills she used to fight off those tan addicts and/ or Mami Honda.

She did one of those fast flying kicks right into the door as hard as she could. But the door wasn't going down that easily. She was repeatedly hitting that poor door.

"Open up, you stupid piece of crap!" Ran yelled, banging on the door with such great force.

"You're never gonna get in here that way!" Shinji exclaimed. "Aya here is all mine," he said in an evil way.

"Get away from Aya, you freak!" yelled Miyuu.

"Don't you dare touch Aya! Or else I'll .." Ran paused, then violently separated the door from it's hinges. ".. beat your sorry ass!" she finished, panting.

They all rushed into the room with the boys in front.

"Stop right there!" yelled Yamato, being the expert police man.

Shinji squinted his eyes due to the new light entering the dark, dark room. He turned around and tried to bust through them all but he was trapped. Yuuya and Yamato grabbed him and took him outside and tried to keep him from running away.

"Let go of me! What're you doing!" he yelled as he tried to escape their strong hold. The two led him into the police car. "What? You can't take me to jail!"

"Aw. Poor drunk," said Yuuya sarcastically.

Shinji Tomine was finally gone. For good.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Miyuu, Ran, and Rei went over to Aya .. who's head was leaning against the wall .. laying down .. eyes closed.

"Aya! Aya!" Miyuu yelled.

"Wake up!" Ran concernedly, yet roughly yelled.

Aya had a bleeding cut on the right side of her head from the fall and her left cheek was red-ish due to Shinji's hard slap.

"Wh-who would do such a thing to a sweet, innocent girl?" Miyuu fumed, as she stroked her friend's hair.

"A sick loser jerk bastard, that's who." Ran buttoned up Aya's shirt, which Shinji had undone.

Rei stared at the unconscious Aya for quite some time. "Aya .." he whispered softly.

He felt so bad. He then bent down to Aya and tightly hugged her. He was shaking.

"Aya .. I w-was so worried. I can't believe I let this happen to you," he hugged her securely in his strong arms, as Miyuu and Ran watched somewhat teary-eyed. He dug his face in her neck .. hiding his upset and sad face.

"Rei?" Miyuu came and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "You .. left this." she placed the stuffed bear next to him and the two gals walked out giving the two some privacy.

He stoked her hair silently chanting over and over, "Get up.. get up.. my Little Angel, please be okay."

I guess there was another little angel watching over the two because at that moment, Aya put her soft, delicate hand on Rei's arm.

"R-rei?" Aya's voice was faint and soft. Her beautiful eyes slowly opened

"Aya?"

"I'm sorry .. that I couldn't stay away from Shinji," she whispered, not having much energy.

"No.. It's not your fault. I'm the one supposed to be apologizing," he whispered back. "And don't speak so much .. you really got injured by Shinji .."

At the mention of Shinji's name, her eyes went wide and her grip tightened on Rei's body. She shook with fear. This sudden movement surprised Rei.

"Aya? What's wrong?"

"Please don't let Shinji come near me, Rei! Please don't.. please," she started sobbing. She was totally scarred. She might've lost her virginity if she hadn't stayed strong .. and also if her loving friends hadn't shown up.

"It's okay! He's gone now. I won't let him near you ever. It's okay .. it's okay," he assured her that she'd be safe. Aya was silently crying on Rei's chest.

"Thank you Rei," she whispered when she had stopped sobbing. Then she fell asleep. Right there in his safe hold. Rei smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

Miyuu and Ran came in a few minutes later and found their best friend in the love of her life's arms.

"Otohata ..?" said Ran.

"Oh, Ran. Miyuu," Rei looked back at them.

"We just wanted to say that we'll be heading home now," Miyuu said. "It's getting late."

"Take good care of Aya, 'kay?" Ran added. "We'll stop by her house tomorrow."

"Alright. Thanks for the help. Really. Thank you for staying strong for Aya," said Rei.

"You got it!" Ran smiled and gave a thumbs up. Miyuu also smiled. And with that, the two gals disappeared.

_"Poor Aya.. she must be exhausted,"_ Rei thought.

Later, he then carried the sleeping Aya in his arms out of the almost empty fair into his car. Rei then noticed that he himself was very tired. You know .. from running around and stuff.

He gently placed Aya in the backseat of his car and he laid down closely and tightly next to her. Aya's head lay on his chest with her hand next to her face, her beautiful black-ish blue hair flowing all over Rei's upper-body. Rei placed the pink teddy bear next to her and wrapped his arms around her skinny waist.

Rei yawned. "I guess.. I'll just rest here for a while.. with my Aya by my side."

But resting for a 'while' was not what Rei did. He fell asleep there in the backseat of his car.. with Aya snuggled in his arms.

**o0o0o0o0o**

Aya groaned softly. She slowly opened her eyes and found the pink bear in her arms. But _she _was in _Rei's_ arms.

_"Everyone .. saved me last night. That's right. All of my friends," _she thought to herself the events of last night. Then Aya realized she was in the backseat of Rei's car. She flushed. _"And here I am .. sleeping with Rei?"_ she cringed and this woke up Rei. He slowly opened his eyes and softly sighed. He looked down at Aya who was balled up like a cute little kitten, still cradled in his arms.

"Aya, you're up?" he whispered.

She looked up to face him. "G-good morning," Aya shyly said.

"Are you feeling okay?" he touched Aya's scarred forehead. The two sat up a little more upright, although they still were sort of laying down, Aya on Rei.

"I-I'm fine," she blushed when Rei touched her.

"You looked pretty bad last night.. I.. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for my injuries ..?" she queried.

"Sorry.. for everything. Back in highschool.. when I hurt you time after time. And sorry I couldn't protect you fast enough from Shinji. And-- "

Aya put a pointer finger up to Rei's lips and giggled. "Aw, Rei, you look so cute when you're sorry. But don't be. Everything that happened brought us to where we are now," Aya smiled.

"And.. you're happy with where we are now, right?" Rei raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yes!"

"Then .. I'm happy too," he softly smiled.

Aya stared into his dreamy blue-grey eyes and totally got carried away. Then realization hit her.

"Ah! Sorry! I must be cutting off the blood circulation to your legs or something .. I should get off," Aya said, noticing that she was still sitting upon Rei's lap.

"No, don't do that," Rei said as he tackled her down playfully as she was getting off. This caused Aya to fall backsided on the seat with Rei now on top of her. ((Rei's car is big, okay? Like, HUMMER big. Haha.))

"Ah!" Aya said as she came to a fall. She was surprised and blushing. Rei put his arms around her.

"Don't leave .. stay here with me," he said in a kid-ish way.

"Oh please," she said in disbelief, smiling at Rei's cute form.

Rei smirked. He then dug his face into her chest and started snuggling in. "Mmm," he said with a playful smile on his face.

"Ah! R-Rei!" she shrieked and was madly blushing now.

"Say my name again.. I always want to hear you say my name," he said, a bit more seriously though, his head still rested on Aya's chest.

"Oh, Rei."

"Aya .. I want to be with you forever. I'll never let you leave me again .. and we'll live together in a house of our own.. with twenty kids!" he smirked.

"What!" Aya said as she playfully punched him and laughed. "But, you'd r-really want to be with me? Forever.. ?" she shyly asked.

"Forever, Aya. That's a promise."

Then he sealed his promise with a loving kiss.

_Stay together Itsumo_

_mabushii ore dake no kono egao_

_Aishiteru kara_

_Keep on lovin' you_

_Taisetsu na unmei ore ga mamoru kara_

_Stay together Itsumo_

_yasashii ore dake no sono egao_

_Hanasanai kara_

_Keep on lovin' you_

_Taisetsu na mirai ore ga mamoru kara.._

_Stay together._

And you know what? Those two .. Aya and Rei .. did stay together. _Forever_.

**STAY TOGETHER .. ITSUMO ..**

**CHAPTER EIGHT - ITSUMO: END**

This is, sadly, the end.

I dont own GALS or the song. The song is "Stay Together" by DA PUMP. The song totally fits in with my story.

**THANKS --**

blacksheep18 - First reviewer and the one who made me keep on writing!

risuh - Really supportive reivewer! Called me senpai! Lol. Update "Tell You How I Feel" girl!

Setsuna-chan09 - Awesome reviewer! Keep up the good work in "A Gal's Heart and Confessions"

Kaori-Urunasawa08 - She's great. Plus she left her reviews in tagalog. Lol. Continue your new ficcie! It's awesome!

I know I can't write every single reviewer on here. So I'm just gonna give you all hugs! -heart-

**NOTE:** Itsumo means always or forever. So, the title would be "Stay Together Always."

Later days!


End file.
